High rates of suicide are endemic in American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) young adults. A recent study found that rates for young AI/AN adults in the Northern Plains and in Alaska are more than 4 times higher than for Whites of the same age in the same regions. Building social connections is a key goal of suicide prevention. One validated theoretical model asserts that belonging to a group is a fundamental human need. When this need is thwarted by social isolation or inadequate social support, a desire for death emerges. Studies of suicide prevention in AI/ANs underscore the cultural importance of connection to friends, family, caring neighbors, and community leaders. These traditions of community cohesion can be leveraged to protect young AI/AN adults against suicidal ideation and behavior. Caring Contacts is a suicide prevention program that supplements standard care by promoting human connectedness. People at risk for suicide often lose contact with the healthcare system and receive no follow-up care. For 1 year after an initial presentation, Caring Contacts seeks out such individuals to send messages expressing care, concern, and interest. It is the only intervention shown to prevent suicide in any population in a randomized, controlled trial. Based on an almost two year collaborative process with four tribal partners as part of a pilot grant, we have designed a locally feasible, culturally appropriate Caring Contacts intervention that will use text messaging, the dominant communication method for young AI/AN adults. This study uses a randomized, controlled trial (RCT) to evaluate this approach to suicide prevention in 1,200 high-risk AI/ANs aged 18-34 from our four partner communities. Our Specific Aims are to: 1) Compare the effectiveness of usual care (control) to the control condition plus caring text messages (intervention) for reducing suicidal ideation, suicide attempts, and suicide- related hospitalizations. 2) Evaluate social connectedness as a mediating factor for the effect of Caring Contacts via text message on suicidality. The US Surgeon General's National Strategy for Suicide Prevention identifies connectedness to others as the primary protective factor against suicidality.53 By adapting and disseminating the Caring Contacts approach, which has demonstrated effectiveness in non-Native populations, our study will evaluate a low-cost, sustainable intervention for addressing the profound disparity of suicide risk experienced by young adult AI/ANs.